Pokémon: Black and White 2:
by TheDarkTyphlosion
Summary: Rosa is just a girl who longs to see the world without capturing any Pokemon. However, that all changes one day when an abused Snivy comes crashing through her window. Then,their journey begins. BASED ON THE GAME.
1. Chapter: Introduction

Pokémon: Black and White 2:

The Journey to Black and White Kyurem

Chapter: Introduction

It was a beautiful day in the Isshu region. Typlos was just a normal, 14 year old girl who just didn't want a Pokémon. Technically, she didn't want one. She just couldn't bear to watch people's Pokémon hurt. She was twelve when she heard the speech on liberating Pokémon in Accumula Town, but most of the words that Gessichu said that day were true and made sense. All she wanted was to see the world and draw Pokémon in their nature. However, she would need Pokémon to travel to those places: strong Pokémon at that. Her brother, Nate wanted to show her that there was a way to have strong Pokémon and not get them hurt. He went on his journey to prove it to her.


	2. Chapter: Beginnings of Rosa (Chapter 2)

Chapter: Beginnings of Rosa (Chapter 2) Typlos' POV

I lived in Asperita City ever since I was little. It was summer, and life was great. My boyfriend Shadow (Hugh) was always loyal to me as I was to him. Nate always came back lots of times from his journey. He's always trying to get me started on an adventure. A few Pokémon stuck in my head, but never enough to be persuaded.

It was a really slow day in Asperita. Both Nate and Shadow were on their journeys while Samurott and mom were at Floccesy ranch. I decided to go and help in the Pokémon center and help out Nurse Joy and Chansey. They seem to really like me helping them but I know why. It's the only secret I have from any of my family and friends. I can understand Pokémon. I always have. I ran downstairs only to gasp in horror. What I saw in front of my eyes was horrible. A Snivy, gasping for breath, beaten and battered was collapsing in front of me. All I knew was, this Snivy needed help, and only I was there to help it.

A few hours later…

I woke up, slightly lightheaded from getting up too fast. I checked my xtransceiver and saw the time was about six o' clock. I decided to go back to the Pokémon center to go check on the Snivy. The moment it collapsed, I basically ran to the Pokémon center, busted through the doors, and pretty much all but roared for Chansey. When I got to the Pokémon center, my mother, Nurse Joy, Samurott, and Chansey were all looking at me, with concern in their voice. They were asking me how all of this happened. Then when Snivy came out, Nurse Joy remembered this Snivy, saying that it was probably abused and abandoned. Nurse Joy and Chansey looked at me then at Snivy and then to me again. When they spoke, they asked me the question I thought I would never hear in my life. "Typlos, would you like to be the new owner and caregiver of this Snivy?

Typlos' POV

I bet my mouth was open and on the floor. I looked at Snivy, and it seemed as if it was glaring at me. We pretty much stared at each other when finally, Snivy shrugged and said,_ 'I'll stay as long as I need to and if this girl becomes a trainer, then I'll come with.' _ Over the days as they passed by, Snivy became stronger and stronger, and the thoughts of becoming a Pokémon trainer more and more pop into my head. On a day when Samurott and mom go back to Floccesy ranch, I ask Snivy what happened. Little did I know that it was going to be one of the saddest stories in my life.


	3. Chapter: Memories (Chapter 3) Snivy's P

Authors Note: Thanks a lot guys for hanging on to the story so far but up to now, so far, so good. Shoutout to SimoneandThomasTogetherForever for being my first reviewer. Without further ado, on to the story!

Snivy's Pov

_ 'I was born in Pinwheel forest. I was very happy there. My mother, father, sisters and other half-siblings kept us company. The only thing was I yearned for adventure. I told my parents and they said if you want to do something in life, just do it. So I heard of 'Pokémon trainers' and decided that is where I would be in life. My first trainer; his name was Brandon and kinda liked him. He was a friend you always could rely on, no matter what._

_He never got mad at his Pokémon. He taught me that patience, respect, and tranquil were all the virtues that one needs. However, when Team Plasma came, it all went downhill. He heard the speech. I heard the speech. We both had different ideals on the subject. Eventually, he released all of us without as much as a goodbye. After that episode, I went around with the rest of his group, trying not to become caught. A boy told the officer about us and thought we were a gang so she tried to catch us. She did however and when she did, she was surprised to see that it was just a group of released Pokémon. She sent us on different paths and then for a while I was alone. Many people captured me but they all hated me and tried to push me to my limit. There was always something wrong with the trainer that made me not like them One girl said I did not look cute enough to be on her team, a boy said I was too weak when I battled. Another said that I could not evolve to save my life. The most recent one I had, right when you found me, was a cold trainer. He beat me mercilessly until I could not even stand. I had just lost the last battle. It was a very important battle against a gym leader. After we left the gym, he took me to an abandoned route. He grabbed me and threw me into a rock repeatedly. Finally, I vine whipped him and ran and fast as I could move. I saw a town so I really did not care which one it was. I leaped into an open window and when you saw me that am where my story leads off."_

_I half expected the girl to give me a look that said 'get over it'. Instead, I see a girl crying silent tears of sadness. Before I could tell her to back off and that I did not need pity, she ran to me and gave me a bone-crushing hug. All she said to me was,_ "I'm sorry. If I can help in any way, I will. Even if I have to become a Pokémon trainer to do so."

Rosa's POV

As I woke up, the sunlight streamed through my room. Snivy was not at my side. Instead, she was downstairs eating some pancakes that my mother made. I joined them, and for a while, nothing was said. It was until I finished my food that I popped the big question.


	4. Apologies!

Author's Message 

Hey, people what's up, this is TheDarkTyphlosion here. Okay so some update news. I know I just started the series but, being the total klutz I am, I lost both of my ds devices. (call me an idiot, just say it) In addition, being the total ditz I am, both pokemon games were in the ds. I am not sure how long it will take me to find the game consoles, but to make up for the time I'll lose for the ds hunting, I will try to make a one-shot shipping for the time being. I know there's this one person whose gonna tell me that there's something fishy with this setup, but all I got to say is: Don't judge me too harsh, this usually happens, and when it comes to my games, unless their hooked up to a TV, such as wii or xbox, I'm going to lose them at some point. Thank you for bearing with me, this probably will happen in the future too. I am just going to end it here because I really need to start looking for the ds. Have a good day and remember, never leave your game consoles out where a smart two-year old child can reach. Thank you.

-_TheDarkTyphlosion_


End file.
